Triple Alliance
In this scenario, India, China and Russia become allies. Causing the outbreak of World War Three. The Triple Alliance On 29th January 2023 India, China and Russia hold talks in Mumbai about the aggression of NATO and the allies of the US. China wants a way of unifying Korea on their side, and believes that they should on South East Asia. India disagrees, saying that South East Asia should be split between India and China. India also believes that Pakistan must be dealt with before 2030 or a nuclear war could break out. Russia only wants to restore the Soviet Union under Putin, however they are willing to split Mongolia with China. By 7th February 2023 an agreement is made and the diplomats of all the countries shake hands as a new Triple Alliance is formed. Russia and India want to ask Saudi Arabia to join the alliance to make sure that they have enough oil but China disagrees and talks between the Triple Alliance and Saudi Arabia never happen. When the US hears about the new alliance it begins work on strengthening NATO and positioning more troops in South Korea and they also ask to station troops in Japan. Japan and South Korea are outraged and see it as an invasion. The two countries meet in Seoul to discuss whether or not to remain close allies of the US. Korean Unification On 5th March 2023 talks in Seoul come to a stop as angry South Koreans break in kill the diplomats of Japan and South Korea. The world grows in outrage as South Korean rebels force a referendum on South Korea, to unify Korea. The US demand that they intervene as they are clearly North Koreans but NATO and the UN denies the request and Korea unifies on 28th Match 2024. The capital is Pyongyang and Korea has very close relations with the Triple Alliance. Growth of Russia Russia demands Eastern Ukraine and Georgia to become part of Russia. The UN becomes too scared to rebut Russia's demand and a fixed referendum is taken on 3rd April 2024. Russia threatens the US with nuclear weapons if they intervene. ' The Baltic War ' On 7th April masses of pro Russian rebels in the Eastern Baltic States take control of government buildings demanding that they join with Russia. Being part of NATO soldiers from the US, France and the UK are sent over to the Baltics. These troops start pushing the rebels back and demand that Putin shows a very clear message that he will not assist the rebels. However on 19th April Russian humanitarian support convoys are sent into the Baltics and Russian planes fly well into Baltic airspace. NATO demands that Russia leaves in 96 hours or they will get pushed back. Then on 12th May the UN demands that Russia returns to the Eastern Baltics for humanitarian support only. A referendum is held on 31st May 2024 and by 5th June the vote is made. The east of the Baltics becomes Russia. Eurasian Civil Wars ' German Civil War ' On 12th June 2024 the people of Germany fear that Russian aggression will lead to a Third World War. Neo Nazis march on Berlin armed with pistols and begin firing at police. Meanwhile in Munich and Frankfurt Neo Nazis start riots, throwing bricks and Molotov cocktails at police. The German Army is forced to take action but then a huge Liberal Movement starts and they beg for the independence of Prussia and Northern Germany. They Liberal Movement then get taken over by Hans Muller, who changes their name to The Prussian and North German Liberal Party (PNDLP). They begin to attack police and then move across into Poland, demanding their rightful land. The Neo Nazi movement gains a lot of strength in major cities and on 3rd July 2025 they take control of Hamburg and declare independence as Neo Germany. The PNDLP Manage to take control of Danzig, despite opposition from NATO. They name themselves the Republic of Prussia and North Germany (RPND). Category:Alliances Category:India Category:China Category:Russia